Golden Age Ox
Personality Adrian since childhood has been a rowdy, no good thug whom always looks for a fight. He usually in his younger years fancied himself with underground fight clubs, and gang related activities. He was also considered as a child the “little bull” given he was so hot headed it caused his older group of friends great humor. Even though he was under aged, all throughout his life he lived to only love lady drink. He was a magnet to the street life and his scars have shown to prove his worth. As of now he is supposedly a new man entirely, with a new life, car, house, etc. He even was able to become a dang hero. But at the end of the day he can burst out at someone, and get in arguments with others no matter the person. He is a heavy drinker still so he can usually be found around any bar in Way Haven most days. Although he has such flaws, he also is very strategic and pretty surprising so he can easily catch his opponent in a trap if needed. Backstory “With all this damn money you’d think they’d think about the gutters huh! I guess not even Way Haven can get rid of the poverty rates!” A quote from a teenage boy who goes by the name of Luis Panerello. He was a young hardy Italian whom was always against the system and the streets in which he grew up in. As a child he was always at the ready for a bout no matter if it was life threatening or not. He grew up in a broken side of Way Haven filled with wenches, thugs, and stray dogs. This would not water down the boy’s fiery heart, but only fuel it. He worked day in and day out for the mafia as a child, and when he hit the age of 18 he became one of Boris’s most trusted subjects. He was cold blooded and hardy, but for some reason couldn’t murder a single woman or child. But this did not stop him from killing those lowly drunks that opposed his boss. After a few ins and outs of prison, the man would begin to realize he had no good come up if he went down this path, so with the help of the commissioner, he faked his death and was freed from prison doing sidekick work. He would have small bursts of rage from time to time, but not as severe as he did as a child, maybe he was finally growing up. But after the death of his niece, Adrian began to succumb to his habits yet again, but is it possible for the man to be a real hero. Resources Adrian has bought himself a nice middle class house due to the mayor to help him make a new life. He also has a 1967 ford mustang he keeps well through the years. Equipment / Weaponry Adrian rarely wears a suit of armor with a sword with him to battle if needed. 15kN of defense is given. Specialisations Strategy, Swordplay, a bit of Mechanics. Quirk Viking Production. Versatility Quirk which allows the user to create solid light constructs of soldiers that obey his every command. Note that these are not actual people, but merely puppets made of energy which can come in different classes. They can only stay within 20 meters of the man Shield Brothers: The most basic stage of soldiers able to be produced. They can be spawned up to three soldiers per turn , with a 12 soldier max, and can last infinitely until either dismissed or destroyed. They have an 8kN resistance, and become destroyed after hit in vital areas which is his head and anywhere in his abdomen. They are armed with short swords which they can hit with 6kN. Archers: The long ranged version of the solider which are armed with only a bow and an infinite amount of arrows. These soldiers can be spawned in three at a time, and have a max count of 10. Their arrows travel at the same speed at a regular longbow shot, but pierce at 8kN, they are extremely weak however and have a durability of 4kN. They unlike the shield brothers last only 8 turns before being dismissed automatically. Berserkers: The final solider able to be created, it wields a long war axe which stands 7 ft like the soldier itself. It cannot be spawned over 1 time per 3 turns, but has a cap of 5 max spawning. It has a durability and attack of 10kN, and only lasts 5 turns. Example In battle, Adrian will use his troops for battle while he watches from afar. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Retired